1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention generally relates to traffic signs, and more specifically to traffic signs that facilitate portability.
2. General Background
Various portable traffic signs exist to provide warning and directional information to drivers. Typically, such signs are quite heavy, mounted on a trailer, somewhat cumbersome to move, and often require several steps to set up. When trailers are used, they are typically attached to a truck or other vehicle that transports the traffic sign to the desired location. Furthermore, typically at least two people are required in setting up the traffic sign.
Current traffic signs known to those having skill in the art furthermore can normally be transported only one at a time. Occasionally, two trailers may be transported together by a single vehicle, but this becomes rather problematic if the driver should attempt to back up, and can become dangerous at highway speeds. If the driver overshoots the desired location for the traffic sign, this impairment for backing up creates further difficult work for the people placing the sign.
Thus, there exists a need for traffic signs that address the limitations of currently known solutions.